falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Sloan
(machine shop) (mess hall) (mining office) (worker barracks) }} Sloan is a mining settlement in the Mojave Wasteland, located east of Goodsprings. Background A mining camp located along the I-15, Sloan and Quarry Junction are the foundations of the NCR's construction efforts in the Mojave. Limestone mined at the quarry is shipped via rail to Boulder City, where the cement mixing plant produces concrete for the construction of bunkers and fortifications at Hoover Dam and along the Colorado River.The Courier: "What does the NCR need with the cement?" Chomps Lewis: "It all gets shipped by rail over towards Boulder City and Hoover Dam. The NCR's probably building fortifications with it all." (Chomps Lewis' dialogue) One of the only places where workers could earn a less than average wage, Sloan has since experienced a drastic slowdown in business when the Powder Gangers attacked it and stole the entire cache of dynamite. Without blasting sticks, the quarry fell silent and a pack of deathclaws moved in. Unable to wipe them out, the workers are on forced leave until someone can clear the infestation.The Courier: "What is this place?" Chomps Lewis: "This is Sloan, a camp for us quarry workers. The actual quarry, Quarry Junction, is up the road north of here. The whole thing is an NCR operation. We make cement for the NCR using the limestone we dig out with dynamite and draglines. Dirty work, but the pay's good. Wish we got paid in caps, though. Not a lot of merchants like taking NCR paper money." (Chomps Lewis' dialogue)The Courier: "Tell me about the Powder Gangers." Chomps Lewis: "They're a bunch of escaped cons from down south. The NCR was using them to maintain the railways as part of their sentence. I don't know who screwed up, but the Powder Gangers are loose. It was one group that attacked us and took our entire supply of dynamite." (Chomps Lewis' dialogue)The Courier: "Have you had problems with Deathclaws before?" Chomps Lewis: "We'd see them occasionally, but they didn't seem too keen on getting too close to the quarry. Not sure if it was the noise or all the workers. I can't believe that an entire pack moved into the quarry. I thought that kind of bad luck only happened in New Vegas." (Chomps Lewis' dialogue)Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.383-384: "'4.08 Sloan''' ''A camp of mining shacks off the Long 19 was once a place where workers earned a good living. That was until the Deathclaws moved in. You're likely to enter the place traveling along this freeway, and you'll be stopped by Chomps Lewis; who's still the foreman of this small settlement. He tells you to loop around via Primm 4.17 if you want to avoid a mauling. You can as him about New Vegas, and the operation: They make cement for the NCR using the limestone quarry. Ask him more detailed explanation. You can then begin Free Quest: Claws Out. Chomps also has a Letter to Tyrone, which is useful during the Side Quest." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) The morale of the workers is slowly deteriorating, as with a barely functioning generator and no prospects for relief. The group is joined by their pet, a tame mole rat named Snuffles, who suffers from an injured leg. The Courier can heal Snuffle's leg in the side quest Claws Mended if they have 30 points in Medicine.The Courier: "I fixed Snuffles' leg." Chomps Lewis: "I'd noticed Snuffles limping, but I didn't realize the problem was that serious. Thanks - that beast helps keep spirits up around here." The Courier: "I noticed you have a tame molerat." Chomps Lewis: "Yeah, he - or she, I guess - wandered into camp a couple of months back. Seemed friendly enough. Ugly-looking thing, but the guys like having it around. Good for morale and all that." (Chomps Lewis' dialogue) Layout To the left of the road are four main buildings and an outhouse. The leftmost building, the worker barracks, has two skill books, Dean's Electronics and Duck and Cover, as well as some other loot. The second building, the mining office, has a stash of bottle caps noted curiously for donations. There is a generator outside the mining office that provides power to Quarry Junction and is not assembled properly. Repairing the generator will complete the unmarked quest Power to the People. Lastly, the machine shop has a workbench, some scrap metal, a few tubes of wonderglue and other loot. The last building, the mess hall, is where the Courier can begin the unmarked quest, You Gotta Break Out a Few Eggs. Buildings * Machine shop * Mess hall * Mining office * Worker barracks Inhabitants * Chomps Lewis * Jas Wilkins * Snuffles * Quarry workers Notable loot * Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap - On the table directly across from the door in the mess hall. * Rose's wasteland omelet recipe - Obtained after completing the unmarked quest You Gotta Break Out a Few Eggs. * Dean's Electronics and Duck and Cover - Inside the worker barracks. * A large amount of bottle caps - In two adjacent trunks on the second floor of the mining office. Related quests Notes * By asking Jas Wilkins about where she got her recipe, she speaks about her Aunt that lived in Modoc and had a deathclaw in a shed until a stranger came into town and shot it in the eye. Also in Modoc was a cow with an injured leg you could heal, similar to Snuffles. * Upon fast traveling to the area or leaving one of the buildings in the camp, nearby Powder Gangers may attack the residents. * South of the town, down the highway, is a railway bridge. Under the bridge is the corpse of a Bright follower. The corpse contains a Bright Brotherhood robe and an energy weapon. * The Courier may overhear a worker talking about something he saw over the ridge, putting the Great Khan encampment on the map. * Snuffles counts as a guard dog and will see through disguises if the player character has a negative reputation with the NCR and become hostile. * Walking behind the mining office may attract the attention of the deathclaw alpha male within Quarry Junction, potentially attracting it into contact with Sloan and the miners. Appearances Sloan appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes Sloan is based on the real world location of Sloan, Nevada, an unincorporated area in Clark County, Nevada. Bugs * Occasionally, the deathclaw alpha male will detect you from Quarry Junction and either run towards you or spawn in Sloan, looking for you, if leaving a building. * Sometimes, hearing a worker idly commenting about sighting some peoples on the ridge overlooking the quarry will not add the Great Khan encampment marker. Sometimes instead, the marker will be suddenly added to the map, even without the idle remark being heard. Gallery Sloan ground level.jpg|Ground-level view Sloan generator.jpg|Generator karma test References Category:Sloan Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Sloan es:Sloan fr:Sloan it:Sloan pl:Sloan ru:Слоун uk:Слоун zh:斯隆